Medianoche
by Iza Hanae
Summary: Naruto podía esperar que Akatsuki invadiera su habitación a medianoche, para secuestrarlo. O despertar a medianoche con el filo de la Katana de Sasuke en su cuello. Podía esperar a cualquier persona en su apartamento a medianoche, pero no a... -¿Sakura-chan? – La observó ladeando la cabeza, visiblemente extrañado -¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó. Un (espero) emotivo NaruSaku.
1. Chapter 1

Suspiró, por enésima vez. Se encontraba en una banca a las afueras de Konoha. Exactamente en la misma banca donde Sasuke la había dejado la noche que partió en busca de Orochimaru. _"Sasuke",_ pensó, y se odió a sí misma.

Había pasado un año desde que Sasuke había completado su venganza. El Uchiha había regresado a la aldea y ella se sintió feliz, pues Sasuke no merecía el camino de la soledad. Y entonces, ese sentimiento que hacía años había nacido en ella revivió, y en lugar de sentirse ilusionada, con esperanzas de que Sasuke esta vez sí correspondiera sus sentimientos, sólo pudo sentir lástima por sí misma.

 _Porque sabía que eso no iba a suceder._

Sasuke no había cambiado su trato hacia ella. Seguía siendo el mismo frio e indiferente chico que conoció cuando eran Genin, sin embrago, ya nada era como antes, ni siquiera lo que ella sentía por él.

Es cierto, aún sentía ese absurdo cosquilleo cada vez que le miraba, o el nerviosismo cuando él se dirigía a ella. Pero Sakura estaba convencida de que ya no le quería como antes, era evidente, al menos para ella. No obstante, aún anhelaba su aceptación.

No entendía qué mierda era lo que realmente sentía. Y ya estaba empezando a desesperarse.

Porque le dolía que Sasuke no reconociera sus logros, pero odiaba reconocerse a sí misma deprimida por ese motivo.

- _Como si yo viviera por y para él_ – se dijo con rabia

Esos días habían sido… para olvidar. Ciertamente, fueron ese tipo de días en los cuales al cerebro se le antoja hacer una "reproducción" de recuerdos, y a su mente acudían constantemente los momentos vividos con el equipo 7: la misión en el País de las Olas, los exámenes Chunin, la huida de Sasuke, la partida y el regreso de Naruto…, y reconoció en ellas las mismas situaciones: ella sufriendo por Sasuke y Naruto a su lado, brindándole su apoyo.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

 _Naruto…_

Qué fácil habría sido todo si ella si hubiese enamorado de él…

Sintió un nudo en la garganta, y una creciente incertidumbre.

Porque sabía que ya no miraba a Naruto con los mismos ojos que cuando eran Genin. _"Claro, él ahora casi tiene 18 años y yo, 17"_ se dijo a sí misma. Pero era consciente que el cambio no era por la apariencia física del rubio, sino por lo que _ella sentía por él._

Colocó sus manos a ambos lados de su cabeza, e hizo su cabello hacia atrás, el cual le llegaba a la cintura.

Pensar en Naruto le provocaba ganas de llorar últimamente. Porque sabía que el rubio la amaba, pero ella no era capaz de corresponderle.

Porque se decía que no estaba segura de qué era exactamente lo que sentía por él. Porque, aun cuando no se atrevía a aceptar su amor, no podía dejarlo ir. Lo necesitaba. Cada vez que observaba a Naruto cerca de Hinata, ella llamaba la atención del rubio, lo cual, tratándose de ella, no era nada difícil, y le invitaba a entrenar juntos o dar un paseo por la aldea, a lo cual Naruto aceptaba gustoso. Y cada vez que Sakura notaba el brillo en sus ojos zafiros por su acercamiento se detestaba. Porque era una maldita egoísta.

Pero no podía evitarlo. Porque lo amaba, de una manera que no podía explicar. Pero lo amaba.

 _-¿Y que acaso no amas a Sasuke? –_ le dijo una voz en su interior.

Y las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas. Porque no lograba comprender qué era todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

Aunque, si de algo podía estar segura, era que ella ya no quería a Sasuke de la misma manera, y que Naruto, poco a poco, se había ganado su cariño.

Y en medio de las lágrimas sonrió. Porque, a pesar de lo escandaloso que podía llegar a ser, con Naruto siempre se sentía tranquila.

Y rió, porque recordó una conversación que tuvo algún tiempo atrás con Shikamaru, (el cual se había convertido en un buen amigo para ella, además de, sorprendentemente, buen consejero), cuando la había escoltado a Suna, en una misión como Ninja Médico:

 _-Suspiró – Sakura, en serio. Eres la mujer más problemática que conoceré – la miró como si tuviera tres cabeza- Siempre te complicas la vida cuando es obvio que, con tu inteligencia, tienes las respuestas a todas tus dudas. Sólo te gusta atormentarte – lo último lo dijo en un susurro. Llevó su mirada a sus pies._

 _Sakura le observaba entre divertida y un poco exasperada, por lo de mujer-más-problemática. Shikamaru sonrió levemente y llevó sus ojos a los jades._

 _-¿A ti quién te entiende, mujer?_

 _Sakura sonrió, tenue._

 _-Es obvio que, con tu inteligencia – su sonrisa se ensanchó un poco al repetir las palabras anteriormente dichas por él, gesto que Shikamaru imitó – tú sí me entiendes._

 _Shikamaru rió._

 _-¿Por qué lo dices?_

 _-Porque tú también te complicas la vida con cosas simples – Sakura arqueó una ceja y agregó, burlona – como decidir en qué lugar seria más adecuado observar las nubes o, decidir cuándo confesarás tus obvios sentimientos a Ino – observó un ligero rubor en las mejillas del moreno, y no pudo contener las carcajadas. Shikamaru rió levemente._

 _-Aunque has tratado de eludir EL verdadero tema de conversación, tienes razón. Te entiendo, somos similares – hizo una pausa y agregó, burlón – claro está que yo no ando llorando por todos los rincones – a duras penas esquivó el golpe de la pelirrosa, risa nerviosa de por medio. Suspiró, creyéndose a salvo, y agregó – Estamos jodidos, Hana – e imperceptiblemente apresuró el paso, observando a Sakura de reojo._

 _Sakura suspiró…_

 _-Estoy de acuer… - de repente reaccionó y detuvo su paso – Espera… - buscó a Shikamaru con la mirada y se topó con la nube de polvo que había dejado su huida. Un tic apareció en su ceja – Shikamaru – susurró, con voz tétrica, mientras corría para alcanzarlo. Lo imaginaba riendo nervioso, pues sabía que a ella no le hacía mucha gracia que la llamara Hana._

Volvió a la realidad cuando un fuerte viento meció sus cabellos. Y notó entonces que era tarde ya. La Luna se alzaba brillante e imponente en el cielo azulado. El frío estaba calándole los huesos, y aunque la sudadera azul que portaba le ayudaba a combatirlo, no podía decir lo mismo del short que vestía, el cual le cubría hasta la mitad del muslo.

 _"Es obvio que, con tu inteligencia, tienes las respuestas a todas tus dudas"…_

-Temo que me has sobrevalorado, Shikamaru – se dijo a sí misma.

Porque no sabía lo que sentía… O no quería aceptar lo que sentía. Porque sería como empezar de nuevo…

- _Pero no puedes evitar lo que estás sintiendo, además, Naruto no es Sasuke_ – le dijo una vocecita en su interior.

Siguió pensando, en todo y en nada, pues nunca llegaba a una conclusión que le convenciese.

Porque sabía que ya no miraba a Naruto con los mismos ojos que cuando eran Genin. _"Claro, él ahora casi tiene 18 años y yo, 17"_ se repitió, y de repente su expresión entristecida cambió por una de sorpresa, al recordar qué día era.

 _"Él ahora casi tiene 18"_. Estaban en la noche del 9 de Octubre. Estaban a horas del cumpleaños de Naruto.

-¿Horas? – Se dijo -¿Qué hora es?

Desorientada, y sin ningún reloj a mano, optó por regresar corriendo a su casa, a verificar la hora.

Emprendió la carrera, secando apresuradamente las lágrimas con sus manos. Se le había ocurrido una idea. Tal vez no serviría de nada, pero quería intentarlo.

Después de algunos minutos corriendo, se encontraba cerca de su hogar. Apresurada, entró y dirigió su mirada al reloj que estaba en la sala.

 _11:45 pm._

Suspiró. Aún no eran las 12. Sonriendo, salió a toda velocidad con dirección al apartamento del rubio.

Daba gracias al cielo que toda Konoha parecía estar durmiendo, pues por las calles ninguna alma se encontraba, lo cual le daba tranquilidad pues nadie la vería correr como loca.

Al fin, pudo divisar el edificio donde vivía Naruto. Detuvo su paso al encontrarse frente a éste y sonrió, pues el apartamento del rubio se encontraba en el segundo piso y tenía un pequeño balcón que daba a su cuarto.

De repente, la realidad la golpeó, y sintió cómo el sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

 _-¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? –_ estaba considerando entrar al cuarto de un hombre a medianoche. Era su compañero de equipo, pero un hombre al fin y al cabo y su _"visita"_ sería muy mal interpretada por los demás.

Debatiéndose entre sí entrar o no, optó por la primera opción, pues ya estaba en el lugar y su conciencia estaba tranquila, ya que no haría nada indebido.

Tomada la decisión, saltó hacia el balcón del cuarto del rubio, entrando rápidamente a la habitación, dado que Naruto había dejado la puerta abierta.

Una vez dentro, observó a su alrededor. La habitación estaba tenuemente iluminada por la luz de la luna, que se colaba por la puerta que le permitió entrar, lo cual le permitió observar la expresión tranquila del rubio, el cual, como esperaba, estaba durmiendo. Dirigió su mirada al reloj que vislumbró encima de la cabecera de la cama.

-11:50 – regresó su mirada a Naruto, y sonrió. Su respiración era calmada y su expresión reflejaba la absoluta tranquilidad.

Se sentó suavemente en el lado derecho de la cama, a la altura de las rodillas del rubio y se mordió el labio inferior al no saber cómo despertarle.

Pasó una mano por su cabello, pensando en que, tal vez, no fue una buena idea presentarse en su apartamento y, de repente, se le ocurrió una idea quizá un poco infantil para despertarlo.

Con cuidado de no despertarlo con sus movimientos, se inclinó hacia Naruto y, tomando uno de sus largos mechones rosados, lo acercó a la nariz del ojiazul, moviéndolo de lado a lado.

Al principio, supuso que a Naruto le dio cosquillas, pues estaba sonriendo. Poco a poco, comenzó a moverse y cuando Sakura creyó que abriría los ojos, regresó al lugar dónde estaba sentada.

No esperó mucho, pues Naruto bostezó y lentamente, abrió los ojos. Parpadeó varias veces seguidas, habituándose a la tenue luz de la luna sin ser consciente de su presencia. Estando completamente despierto, se dio cuenta que no estaba solo. Sakura sonrió levemente al observar su expresión desconcertada.

-¿Sakura-chan? – La observó ladeando la cabeza, visiblemente extrañado -¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó.

Y la pequeña sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de Sakura desapareció, pues no sabía qué responderle. Cuando se le ocurrió ir al apartamento del rubio, creyó que, al observarle o hablar con él, ese molesto nudo que tenía en la garganta desaparecería, pero no había pensado en una respuesta coherente que justificara su presencia.

 _Soy una estúpida_ – se dijo a sí misma. Y nuevamente las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos.

 _Maldita yo y maldito SPM. Soy incapaz de desaparecer las jodidas ganas de llorar –pensó._

Naruto se dio cuenta de eso y rápidamente se sentó en la cama, inclinándose un poco hacia ella.

-¿Qué te sucede, Sakura-chan? No te ves bien – le preguntó, observando atentamente el comportamiento de su mejor amiga, y amor.

Sakura sonrió, tenue.

-Con tu comentario me siento mejor – contestó, medio en broma, aunque al dirigir su mirada al rubio sintió su cara arder… ¡Por qué demonios Naruto dormía sin camisa, con el frío que hacia!

Llevó rápidamente su mirada a los zafiros del rubio, el cual estaba visiblemente desconcertado por su comportamiento. Trató de controlarse, ya que sólo así desaparecería su sonrojo y agregó, en tono casual, o al menos eso creyó -¿No tienes frío? Está haciendo frío, Naruto, deberías abrigarte o puedes enfermar – concluyó, en un tono más severo, pues sabía que Naruto descuidaba un poco su salud.

Naruto rió un poco.

-Qué va, no enfermaré, de veras – le dijo. La observó y una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro – y si enfermara, yo sé que tú me cuidarías – agregó.

Sakura sonrió, o al menos intentó hacerlo, pero no creyó que el gesto fuera convincente.

Naruto, notando su tristeza, le preguntó, en un tono suave, el cual dejaba entrever su preocupación:

-¿Qué te sucede, Sakura-chan?

La pelirrosa elevó su mirada, la cual se encontraba anteriormente concentrada en sus manos y la dirigió al rubio.

-Naruto… ¿Por qué te enamoraste de mí? – le preguntó, con voz quebrada, aunque su pregunta casi, casi le sonó a un reproche. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

Necesitaba saberlo. Siempre había ignorado el tema, pero sentía que necesitaba respuestas, respuestas que, tal vez, resolverían sus propias dudas.

Naruto se sorprendió por la pregunta y sonrió, aunque la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos.

-Porque cuando te miro a los ojos, Sakura-chan, me siento completo. Encuentro todo lo que he buscado sin saberlo – Sakura regresó su mirada a él, ya que nuevamente la había concentrado en sus manos, y le observó, con ojos llorosos, un poco sorprendida por su respuesta. Naruto le sonreía.

-¿Qué puedes ver en mí, Naruto? – le preguntó. Y rió, sin una pizca de alegría –Soy un desastre de tamaño colosal, tú te mereces a alguien mejor que yo – le dijo, y sintió que una parte de ella se iba con esas palabras.

Naruto la observó, parpadeó varias y luego, rió.

-Sakura-chan, como diría Shikamaru, eres la mujer más problemática del mundo, de veras – asintió enérgicamente. Sakura sonrió por su comportamiento. El rubio agregó –Pero no habría nada en ti que yo quisiera que cambies, eres perfecta así – hizo una pausa y, mirándola a los ojos, con infinita ternura y una sincera sonrisa adornando sus labios, añadió –Yo te quiero así.

Y en ese momento, Sakura realmente se preguntó qué había hecho para que Naruto la quisiera tanto. Qué buena obra en alguna de sus vidas pasadas era recompensada ahora con el profundo amor que le tenía Naruto. Él siempre había estado para ella, brindándole su apoyo, protegiéndola, arriesgando su propia vida por su seguridad.

Se atrevió a observar nuevamente a la única persona con la cual podía ser ella misma sin temores, y reconoció en Naruto el amor más puro que alguien le podía profesar.

 _Yo no te merezco, Naruto._

-No me mires así – le dijo, en un susurro.

Naruto la observó. Ahora confundido.

-¿Cómo así? – le preguntó.

Sakura sonrió, con extraña amargura.

-Como si yo fuera lo mejor que te ha pasado en la vida.

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios del rubio.

-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, Sakura-chan.

Y un sollozo escapó de los labios de la ojijade, porque Naruto era más de lo que merecía. Pero lo quería. Ella de verdad lo quería. Y de repente todas sus dudas se aclararon, la verdad le llegó a gritos y supo entonces que Shikamaru tenía razón. Ella siempre lo supo. Sin embargo, no se sentía mejor. Se sentía rota. Ya ni siquiera podía controlar las lágrimas.

 _La verdad que es tenía miedo._


	2. Chapter 2

¡Buenas Noches, angelitos de la creación!

Acá les traigo la continuación de esta pequeña historia.

¡Que lo disfruten!

Aclaraciones:

Narración.

\- **Diálogo** -

" _Pensamientos"_

Disclaimer: La serie y sus personajes No me pertenecen.

(Si me pertenecieran, todos habrían besado los pies de Itachi por lo perfecto que es xd)

* * *

 _La verdad que es tenía miedo. Mucho, mucho miedo._

Estaba aterrada. Ella quería a Naruto más de lo que alguna vez llegó a imaginar que querría a alguien. Pero tenía tanto miedo. Tenía miedo de arruinarlo todo.

No supo, en realidad, cómo, cuándo, por qué se había enamorado. Sin embargo, lo sabía. Algo en su interior se lo decía. Pero tenía miedo de admitirlo, porque ella se había enamorado antes, y sabía que no era un mundo color de rosa. Tenía miedo siquiera de pensar en confesárselo al rubio, porque conocía sus sentimientos, y sabía que si él llegaba a conocer los suyos, le pediría que fuera su novia. Y entonces no habría un motivo válido para negarse. Aunque sí había un motivo, uno que no le hacía sentir muy orgullosa de sí misma: ella tenía miedo.

 _Miedo de darse una oportunidad con Naruto, y que las cosas no funcionaran entre ellos._

 _Miedo de lastimarlo, por culpa de sus inseguridades._

 _Miedo de perderlo para siempre…_

Naruto la observaba, sin saber qué hacer, y justo cuando notó que el rubio hablaría, se inclinó hacia él y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, recargando su mentón en el hombro de Naruto _._

 _Se sentía tan bien estar así, con él._

Naruto se sorprendió. Sakura nunca le había abrazado. Sonrió levemente y rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de la kunoichi, haciendo que sus manos levantaran un poco la sudadera de Sakura, dándole la oportunidad de estrechar directamente su cintura, sintiendo su piel.

En ese momento, muchas cosas pasaron por su mente, pensamientos que prefirió no compartir con la joven médico.

 _-Eso me pasa por haber convivido tanto tiempo con Jiraiya –_ sonrió internamente, recordando a su maestro.

Sintió cómo Sakura se estremecía por su contacto y. sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, la atrajo más a su cuerpo, en un movimiento que él mismo calificó como posesivo. Notó cómo Sakura se encogía levemente y sonrió contra su cuello. Esa era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de ella: era lo suficientemente fuerte como para intimidar, y lo suficientemente inocente como para ser intimidada. Sabía que, ahora, estaba sonrojada y nerviosa por su cercanía. _Como adoraba a esa mujer._

Se preparó para la paliza de su vida por su atrevimiento, pues Sakura no emitía ningún tipo de sonido, pero luego de unos segundos la escuchó sollozar, aferrando suavemente sus dedos a sus mechones rubios.

Dejó que se desahogara, preguntándose cuál era el motivo que había llevado a Sakura hacia él y la razón de su desconsuelo. Su ceño se frunció al pensar en una posibilidad.

 _Sasuke._

Lo consideraba la principal fuente de dolor de su pelirrosa favorita, y si no estaba equivocado, ya se encargaría él de darle su merecido. Pero antes de aclarar esa duda, tenía que preguntarle a Sakura algo que lo venia atormentando desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Se mantuvieron así por ¿Segundos? ¿Minutos? ¿Horas? No lo sabían. Se separaron cuando Sakura fue realmente consciente de su arrebato y, sonrojada hasta las orejas, rompió el contacto.

Naruto sólo la miraba, incapaz de decir algo, y ella enrojecía más, si eso era posible, por el silencio y la mirada de Naruto sobre ella.

-Lo siento – acabó por decir, con el único deseo de romper el silencio.

Naruto se rascó la cabeza, sonriendo.

-No te preocupes, Sakura-chan – le dijo. De repente, Sakura observó cómo la expresión de Naruto se tornaba seria y poco después le preguntó -¿Por qué estás triste, Sakura-chan?

 _Por ti,_ pensó Sakura. Aunque no fue capaz de decirlo en voz alta.

Realmente no sabía qué responder. Solía pasarle cuando su mente estaba más ocupada torturándole que pensando en dar respuestas coherentes.

Naruto, al ver que la chica no pensaba contestar, al menos no por ahora, suspiró, como dándose valor, y se dirigió a ella, nuevamente:

-¿Sakura-chan, puedo preguntarte algo?

Sakura por fin le miró y luego, sonrió.

-Naruto, por si no lo has notado, ya me has hecho varias preguntas antes – su sonrisa creció y negó con la cabeza, divertida.

Naruto rió, nervioso, puesto que, sin bien como decía ella, ya le había hecho varias preguntas, la que le haría a continuación podía ser determinante para el resto de su vida, sin exagerar.

Sakura le miró, curiosa por lo que sea que lo había puesto nervioso y pensativo. Armándose de valor, se animó a dejar salir de su alma una de sus grandes dudas. Una duda que le había robado muchas noches de sueño, que le hacía cada vez más daño…

-Sakura… ¿Por qué? – Hizo una pausa y suspirando, agregó –Siempre te he querido, desde el primer día que te vi. ¿Por qué nunca me has dado una oportunidad? Sé que a veces soy tonto, y te hago enojar la mayor parte del tiempo, pero te quiero, y haría cualquier cosa para que tú seas feliz. Puedo demostrarlo, de veras… – Terminó de decir, y tomó aire, ya que había hablado muy rápido.

Ya, lo había dicho, ahora sólo esperaría la respuesta de Sakura. La cual lo miraba con sus hermosos ojos llenos de sorpresa.

Sakura jamás, jamás imaginó que un día, a medianoche, se metería al apartamento de Naruto, lloraría abrazada a él, y terminaría siendo cuestionada por él mismo, en un tema que era TAN delicado para ellos.

Pero quizá era cosa del destino. Siempre había huido de los sentimientos de Naruto, y ahora alguna fuerza sobrehumana la había guiado a su encuentro para resolver todas sus dudas, las propias y las del rubio.

Y una parte de ella consideró justo abrir su corazón a Naruto y decirle la verdad. Pero otra parte, temerosa de su reacción, le decía que no lo hiciera, que lo evadiera, como siempre hacía.

Pero Sakura estaba cansada de sentir ese miedo, estaba cansada de callar lo que sentía, lo que pensaba. Y sólo ésta vez, en el complejo mundo sentimental de Sakura Haruno, la valentía (o el cansancio de cargar con tantas cosas, véase como se quiera) le ganó al temor:

-Porque tengo miedo – le dijo al fin. Naruto dirigió su mirada a ella, ya que había estado observando el pedacito de luna que se colaba por su balcón, e iba a preguntarle algo, pero ella prosiguió –Tengo miedo de darme una oportunidad contigo, y que las cosas no funcionen entre nosotros. Tengo miedo de arruinarlo todo. Tengo miedo de que las cosas funcionen entre nosotros y que llegue algo o alguien que nos separe. Tengo miedo de lastimarte, por culpa de mis inseguridades – Sakura hizo una pausa, pues había hablado muy rápido, y miró sus manos, porque no podía soportar por más tiempo la mirada color zafiro de Naruto, sorprendida y extrañamente brillante, sobre ella y agregó, en un susurro -Tengo miedo porque te quiero, y no quiero perderte…

Estaba dicho. _Que Kami se apiadara de ella y su maltrecho corazón._

Naruto estaba… sorprendido. Cuando él imaginaba la respuesta de Sakura a esa pregunta, en su mente siempre sonaban cosas como: _"Aún estoy enamorada de Sasuke-kun, Naruto" ó "Porque no siento lo mismo que tú sientes por mí"_ , y otras respuestas parecidas.

Naruto sonrió con un deje de ternura en la mirada, mientras la veía juguetear con sus manos. _Ella tenía miedo._

Y, conociéndola, sabía que no tenía miedo de él, o de los sentimientos que él le guardaba. Ella tenía miedo de sí misma y de su pasado. Tan tormentoso por culpa de Sasuke.

Pero Naruto podía cambiar eso. _Claro que lo cambiaría_. Él le iba a demostrar que estaría con ella siempre. Porque Naruto hacía mucho que era consciente que, estando o no estando con ella, _él la iba a querer siempre._

 _Tengo miedo de darme una oportunidad contigo, y que las cosas no funcionen entre nosotros. Tengo miedo de arruinarlo todo…_

Las palabras dichas por ella resonaron en su cabeza, y Naruto se sorprendió al descubrir un significado más allá de esas palabras: ¿Acaso ella ya había considerado darle una oportunidad?

Esas palabras hablaban de su futuro imaginado por ella, y Naruto sonrió, mucho. Porque eso significaba que ella de verdad lo quería, ¿Cierto?

 _Tengo miedo porque te quiero, y no quiero perderte…_

¡Claro, uno siempre teme perder a lo que de verdad ama!

Naruto rió, de pura felicidad porque, después de tanto tiempo, al fin tenía una esperanza. Una esperanza que no desaprovecharía.

Sakura lo miró, visiblemente extrañada.

-¿De qué te ríes, Naruto?

Naruto la observó, emocionado, y tomó sus manos entre las propias:

-Tú has pensado en nosotros como una pareja, ¿No es así, Sakura-chan? – Le preguntó. Las mejillas de Sakura enrojecieron.

-He considerado cómo seríamos nosotros como… – Sakura enrojeció más –Nno novios muchas veces…

Se estaba arrepintiendo. Naruto estaba muy emocionado y ella ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que quería hacer ahora.

 _-¡No! – Gritó una voz en su interior –No comiences a dudar. Hiciste lo correcto. Cálmate, solo estás nerviosa. Si prestaras más atención te darías cuenta que estás tan emocionada como él._

 _No lo…_

Sakura habría seguido en su monologo interno de no haber sido interrumpida por Naruto:

-Sakura-chan… - Naruto adquirió una postura seria. Pocas veces Sakura lo había visto de ese modo. Instintivamente se puso nerviosa. El rubio, ya con las manos de la chica entre las suyas, las tomó con más delicadeza –Te lo he pedido muchas veces, y sé que te lo seguiría pidiendo, de veras. Sal conmigo. Prometo que no comeremos Ramen todas las veces que salgamos, tampoco haré ningún jutsu pervertido, como tú le dices… - Calló un momento, pensativo –Bueno, no los haré cuando tú estés… auch – Sakura le había dado un golpe en la cabeza –Está bien, está bien. Intentaré no hacerlos. También prometo levantarme temprano y… ah, y seré más ordenado. Prometo que no lo arruinaré, de veras. –Con una sonrisa adornando su rostro, Naruto esperaba paciente la respuesta de Sakura. Y no sabía si ese día estaba siendo más optimista que de costumbre, pero Naruto tenía una buena corazonada. Algo le decía que, esta vez, la respuesta no sería negativa.

Por su parte, Sakura estaba enternecida. Emocionada. Impresionada. Su cabeza era un lío. Pero al mismo tiempo, las palabras de Naruto le brindaron seguridad. Sólo había que tocar un último tema. Una especie de cláusula entre ellos.

-Pero, Naruto… ¿Si soy yo la que termina arruinándolo todo? – Sus miradas se encontraron, Naruto contestó:

-Sakura-chan, la única manera en la que lo has arruinado es diciéndome que no tantas veces – Naruto rió, y Sakura sonrió.

-¿Y si algo o alguien nos quiere separar? – Sakura de verdad necesitaba que Naruto respondiera a todas sus preguntas, por más tontas que éstas sean.

-Sakura-chan, ¿De verdad crees que me separarían de ti? ¡Tendría que estar muerto! Auch – Sakura pellizcó la palma de su mano derecha - ¿Y ahora qué hice?

-¡No hables de muerte ahora! – Sakura le fulminó con la mirada. Superado el episodio, siguió con sus preguntas - ¿Y si nada resulta como esperamos?

-Todo estará bien para mí si permaneces a mí lado. Y yo haré todo por ti, para que seas feliz, de veras – Naruto sonrió, entusiasmado y Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa, más segura de la situación.

-¿Y si… - No pudo continuar ya que fue interrumpida por Naruto:

-¡Sakura-chan! Te quiero, te quiero así como eres, y no te dejaré aunque me hagas daño, si es eso lo que temes. Porque yo sé que tú me quieres, y sé que podemos ser felices juntos. – Naruto sostuvo sus manos con más delicadeza, si eso era posible, y agregó –Sólo dime que sí.

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Sakura y, poco a poco, una hermosa sonrisa (A ojos de Naruto) adornó su rostro de muñeca.

-Sí… -Naruto se quedó paralizado. Sakura comenzó a sentirme Más nerviosa por su silencio y justo cuando iba a hablar…

Todo ocurrió muy rápido. Lo siguiente que sintió fue su espalda chocando contra algo suave y un gran peso sobre ella.

-¿Qué de… - La pregunta se cortó al escuchar (y sentir) la risa de Naruto justo en su cuello. ¡Se había abalanzado a abrazarle! Ubicándose, pudo sentir sus brazos rodeando su cintura, y su risa emocionada cerca de su oído. Sakura sonrió, presa de la ternura. Y no le habría molestado continuar así si no fuera porque…

-Naruto, me estás aplastando – Ciertamente ya comenzaba a faltarle el aire. Lo escuchó disculparse y luego, se incorporó, sin soltarla, por lo cual ambos volvieron a sus posiciones iniciales. Naruto se rascaba la cabeza, sonriendo, mientras Sakura negaba con la cabeza, sonriendo. Sin embargo, detuvo sus movimientos porque había recordado algo.

 _La razón por la que había pensado hacer esa visita._

Rápidamente, llevó su mirada al reloj que había visto al entrar en el apartamento.

12:00

¡Eran justamente las 12!

Sakura rió. Y Naruto la observó, confundido.

-¿Sucede algo, Saku... – No terminó de formular la pregunta, ya que nuevamente los delgados brazos de Sakura rodearon su cuello, y antes de que él preguntara el motivo, ella le dijo:

-Te Quiero… ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! – Y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

Naruto no reaccionó enseguida. _Feliz Cumpleaños…_

 _¿Cumpleaños?_

Lo había olvidado. Ya eran las 12. Ya estaban en el día de su cumpleaños.

Y Sakura lo había recordado. Y era la primera en felicitarle.

-Te acordaste – Le susurró, con los ojos brillosos.

-Claro que me acordé – Respondió ella –Esa era la razón inicial por la que venía a tu apartamento- Una leve risa se le escapó de los labios.

Y Naruto no recuerda un momento en el que hubiera estado más feliz que ese. Porque simplemente él no había estado tan feliz en toda su vida.

Con Sakura aferrada a su cuello y él rodeándola con sus brazos, se levantó de la cama, y la elevó en el aire, dando vueltas como si fueran niños. Aún lo eran. _Ella más que él._

Escuchó la risa de Sakura, pidiéndole que la bajara, y lo hizo. Pero no rompió el contacto. La abrazó y ella le correspondió.

Naruto creía estar soñando. Pero, a medianoche, la tenue luz de la luna iluminándolos, y el sutil aroma a cerezos de Sakura le decían que no era un sueño. Que podía tener la vida que siempre soñó, con Sakura a su lado. Y él no la dejaría ir. Ella ya lo había aceptado. Y ahora nadie los podría separar, él no lo permitiría.

-¿Y si algún día te cansas de mis golpes, Naruto? – Preguntó ella.

-¿Qué sería de mis días sin tus golpes, Sakura-chan? – Respondió él.

Ella rió.

* * *

Ta Taaan! Espero les haya gustado el desenlace de este cursi NaruSaku. Para mí, es la pareja más tierna de todas las que se pueden formar con los personajes de Naruto. Espero haber logrado, con esta historia, transmitir exactamente eso, ternura.

Muchísimas gracias a todas las hermosas personas que se tomaron el tiempo de dejarme un review y a los que agregaron la historia a favoritos, a los que la siguen, y a todo aquel que se tomó el tiempo para leerme. Llenan mi corazón de felicidad.

Espero sus opiniones sobre el desenlace de la historia.

P.D: Por cierto, para aquellos que gusten del NejiSaku, se me ha ocurrido una idea con esa belleza de pareja, así que quizá pronto suba algo sobre ellos. También tengo en mente la otra linda historia que está en mi perfil (No la he olvidado). Algo se me ocurrirá.

Hasta Otra Historia!


End file.
